Cteklite
Cteklite is a well known and well liked commenter on Explosm, and is one of the oldest known active commenters. His first recorded comment dates back to October 6, 2015, where he stated "I can only assume the comment chain will never end on this comic."http://explosm.net/comics/4078 At over twenty five hundred likes, he holds the record for the second most likes accumulated by a single user, behind nullion, at over twenty seven hundred likes. On occasion, he has demonstrated a passion for Cyanide and Happiness, and has, in particular, also expressed this sentiment towards the community of commenters. He has a habit of abbreviating Cyanide & Happiness as Cy&H, reserving C&H for Calvin and Hobbes. April 2017 rants :See also: User:Tepples/Improvements 2017Q3#Original essays On April 19, 2017, another fellow user, Zogaridan, delivered a speech regarding the decaying status of the comment section. This was partially due to the massive influx of new fans, many of which were failing to post high quality content, instead resorting to "borderline spam". At the time, Zogaridan had only recently received his own badge, which were much more exclusive than they were now, and expressed his appreciation. However, he acknowledged that there were many other deserving commenters which have not been given the privilege, despite their contributions to the community, while other members, many of which were consistently posting low-quality content, were acknowledged and rewarded. Ultimately, the issue was not badges, which were superficial, but rather how the community decided to treat the users who created the very foundation that the community stood on. In response, Cteklite wrote a four comment reply adding on to Zogaridan's speech, expressing his agreement. Additionally, he elected to share his point of view as well. He acknowledged that the majority of the comment section was filled with less than high quality content. However, this does not bother him, and instead he embraces it as one of the key aspects of the comment section in which he has grown to value. In his own words: "We're all shitty commenters at one point or another. Everyone's comments are shit, but after a while, they become less shit. They're still shit, though, because we're shitty people. But isn't that why we're all here? To be shitty together, and crack jokes and laugh." Although the comment section is littered with shit content, he conceded that in his opinion, that was what made it enjoyable. "Stuff so bad, it's great." Although he admitted that the comment section was slowly straying away from that old mentality, he was still "proud to be part of a community that brings a positive outcome to people's lives, even if it's just one guy none of us will ever meet IRL." Despite his reservations, he was accepting of the new members of the community, stating "We'll take you in, and we'll tolerate your shit, even when nobody else will." He ended his address with a single, final thought. "I love (the majority of) you, Cy&H Commenters, no matter how shit you get".http://explosm.net/comics/4598 References Category:Commenters